


Pick Up Lines from An Angel

by SorenMarie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluffy as hell, You get notes all day, and have no idea who they could be from
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 08:46:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13760481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SorenMarie/pseuds/SorenMarie
Summary: You spend Valentine’s Day getting little notes from someone.





	Pick Up Lines from An Angel

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prize for my 200 Followers Giveaway on tumblr.

There was a flutter of feathers behind you but when you turned around nobody was there. A golden brown feather and a slip of paper on your dresser were the only signs that someone else had been in your room. You placed the feather in a jewelry box, and picked up the slip of paper and carefully unfolded it. You read over the words, your cheeks turning light pink as you read it again.

_“Do you know any good bakeries around? Because I’d love to have a cutie pie like you.”_

Grinning to yourself, you pulled on a comfy sweater and made your way down to where the boys were. They were conversing amongst themselves but when they heard your footsteps, they instantly got quiet. It surprised even you because Dean was never quiet.

“Having a good Unattached Drifter Christmas Dean?” You smiled as Dean took a sip of his beer. He was debating on how to answer that but instead he just motioned for you to hold out your hand. You raised your eyebrow but held out your hand, as you glanced down you found another piece of folded up paper. Unfolding it, you read it over quickly then laid your cheek down on the the table in front of you. Sam laughed as Dean swatted at him.

“I think someone likes you Y/N.”

“Why would you say that?” You asked lifting your head off of the table to look at them.

“What did it even say to have you blushing like that?”

“I don’t want to repeat that Dean, it’s embarrassing. It’s like watching you work your way around the bar… it’s that bad.” Sam barked out a laugh and pulled out the slip of paper he was given. He nudged it towards you and you sighed.

_“There must be a light switch on my forehead because every time I see you, you turn me on!”_

The boys chuckled when you whispered ‘Oh my god’ to yourself. For the first time in a while, they actually knew what was going on. Gabriel enlisted their help for the guarantee that he would lay off the pranking for a bit. He weighed his options and realized you were worth it, so for a month The Winchester’s were not to messed with.

–

Later that night, the boys took off and you were left in the Bunker by yourself. You frowned when they left but this meant you were by yourself for the first time in forever. You were in the kitchen making yourself a bowl of kettle corn, when you felt your phone vibrate. You raised an eyebrow when you saw it was from an unknown number.

_“I lost my teddy bear, will you sleep with me?”_

You texted the number back and when you received no response back, you shrugged it off. Grabbing your bowl of popcorn and a drink, you made your way back to your room where you had a movie ready and waiting for you to watch. The only difference is when you got back to your room, Gabriel was laying on your bed.

“I didn’t expect to see you today.” You grinned as you approached your side of the bed. He grinned as you kissed him on the cheek. He snapped his fingers, and produced a bag of gummies and your eyes lit up.

“I know you don’t like chocolate. This is the next best thing - next to me that is.” You chuckled as he gently patted the bed and you took your place next to him. You cuddled up next to him and he pressed play on your movie.

“Hey Y/N?”

“Yeah Gabe?”

_“Hershey’s makes millions of kisses a day. All I’m asking for is one from you.”_

“You were the one sending me pick up lines all day?” You chuckled as he wiggled his eyebrows at you. You shook your head with a grin and gave him a chaste kiss. Your bodies molded to each other as the movie played out.

“Hey Y/N?”

“Yeah Gabe?”

“I love you.”

“Love you too Gabe.”

“Hey Gabe?”

“Yeah?”

“If I said I want your body now, would you hold it against me?”

You felt him chuckle as he kissed the crown of your head. Generally you hated Valentine’s Day, but this year, you were happy that you were spending it with Gabriel.


End file.
